


Take it Off

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, healing as foreplay, human genitalia, midwar sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askmeme prompt from tumblr user rent2love. "You heard me. Take. It. Off." Pearl needs some incentive to take better care of herself after battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Off

**Author's Note:**

> Askmeme smutfic for tumblr user rent2love! The prompt was Pearlrose and "You heard me. Take. It. Off." Written and posted, originally, before "Sworn to the Sword," so less kamikaze Pearl than you'd think.
> 
> This was my first smut in literally years, probably my first F/F smut, and this is the first smutfic I'm posting under my own name whoops.
> 
> Anyway, I'm pyritepandy on tumblr, hit me up if you're looking for Steven Universe silliness and dumb commentary.

“Take it off.”

It was a simple request, but the timing was enough to make Pearl start and turn towards the now-open tent flap, gasping and dropping the wet cloth she’d been using to clean the grime from her projected skin.

“G-General!” She stammered, instinctively bringing her arms up to cover her exposed flesh, a vibrant blue flush taking her cheeks and nose. Her uniform was gathered around her hips, peeled away from her torso to allow her better access to wash the dirt and blood and gem dust from her battered body. She was caught, briefly, between decency and fealty before dropping to one knee and bowing her head, a thin hand pressed to her bare, still-damp chest. “How may I serve you?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“A-as you wish.” Heat thrummed through Pearl’s body as she rose to her feet once more, head still respectfully down, and had her uniform falling to the floor with a practiced touch and a roll of her thin hips. She stepped out of the pile of cloth and into a sharp attention, arms crossed behind her back, head angled upwards.

The tent flap fell closed, and as quickly as the general had appeared, she was replaced by Rose,  _her_  Rose, touch gentle as she pulled the thin gem into a deep kiss.

“My Pearl,” Rose murmured as she finally leaned back to pick up the smaller gem and hold Pearl like a tiny, naked doll in her arms. “You haven’t been hurt, have you?” She murmured, glancing at the exposed skin.

A soft whimper came from the pale gem as she looked away, moved to cover the scuffs and cuts that marred her physical projection.

“E-everything is fine, General-”

“You know you can call me Rose, now.”

“I- as you wish, Rose,” Pearl murmured. She gave a soft gasp as coarse, battle-hardened fingers drifted over a cut on her ribs. It was nothing, really; despite the pain, it caused no real difficulty in movement, and her form would be fully healed before the next day’s battle, so there was no need to trouble her general with-

Another sharp gasp as Rose’s fingers found a particularly deep wound that Pearl hadn’t reached yet; the thin gem’s back arching in pain and surprise.

“You  _are_  hurt!”

“It’s nothing to trouble yourself with, Gen- Rose!” Pearl whimpered, quivering in the larger gem’s arms. “I’ll be battle-ready by morning, so please- don’t worry on my account!”

“N-nonsense!” Came Rose’s reply, and there were tears welling up in her eyes already.

“Really, Gen- Rose, I’m- there are more important soldiers to attend to! To spend your time and energy on one so insignificant as myself-”

Pearl’s back arched again, but for a different reason this time, as Rose wiped a tear from her eye and pressed it gently-  _so_  gently- to the open wound. She gasped at the heat that spread from Rose’s touch into the very core of her being.

“R-Rose…” she murmured, feeling the skin knit together again.

“My Pearl, you are many things, but you are  _not_  insignificant. Please, the next time you find yourself wounded, please seek me out.”

Another touch against another wound, and Pearl had to resist the urge to squirm at the spreading heat. She couldn’t stop the whimper, though.

“I’ll never be far,” Pearl murmured, then gasped softly as Rose’s touch drifted to one of her pert, pale nipples. She flushed deep blue and looked up at her general. “General, what are you…”

“Giving you incentive to let me heal you,” Rose said quietly, her voice taking on a husky edge. The larger gem moved to the cot in the corner, sank into a sitting position. Pearl made a soft, confused noise as she was maneuvered to be in Rose’s lap, back pressed flush against her general’s warm body. Soft, thick lips were pressed to the side of her neck as battle-worn but gentle fingers caressed her bare skin, sending chills and flashes of heat through her body with each small movement.

“Rose, you don’t- need to-” her words gave way to a shaky, whining moan as deft fingers drifted lower, tracing lazy circles over her pale belly and moving further down.

“I want to,” came the response. Pearl could feel the words drift across her damp skin, the brush of Rose’s breath sending chills up her spine and eliciting a quiet whimper from the pale gem.

Vibrant curls tumbled over Rose’s shoulder as she shifted her attentions to Pearl’s other shoulder and the pale gem buried her face in the thick tresses, inhaling deeply as she twined her fingers between the bright strands. A high-pitched, squeaking moan came from the slender gem as one of Rose’s thick fingers slipped inside her. Slim hips canted forward at the intrusion and then Pearl’s hips were moving in time to Rose’s ministrations, her free arm shifted up behind Rose’s neck to stabilize herself.

The tent was silent for some time, with the only thing audible between the two gems being Pearl’s ragged, unnecessary breathing and faint, broken whimpers she couldn’t keep from slipping out.

The whimpers grew in volume and pitch before Pearl finally let out a high, breathy moan, breaking the silence and making way for  _more sound_ , snatches of Rose’s name, half-formed  _please_ s, shaky moans as her back arched and she resisted the urge to thrash against her torturer, her savior, her angel-

Whimpers built to a crescendo until she finally hit her peak with a  _wail_ , her movements freezing for a moment as her body seized up and everything she knew was white light and heat and pleasure and then it  _wasn’t_ , and she was weak, and drained, and shaking, and Rose’s fingers were still moving lazily inside her as Pearl let herself collapse against the larger gem’s solid, steady form. Her mind dully registered the now-damp fabric beneath her and then the sudden emptiness as Rose slipped out of her. She whimpered at the sudden feeling of being _incomplete_  and was relieved when Rose’s strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, cradled the naked gem against her chest like a child.

“My Pearl,” Rose murmured. “You’ll come to me from now on whenever you need healing, understood? No matter how small.”

Pearl nodded, dazed, and leaned her head against Rose, her eyelids heavy.

“Understood,” she murmured. “No… matter how… small…”


End file.
